I'm a broken toy, can you make me whole again
by DeathsDragon
Summary: So here he was, he thought to himself as he sat in the paper seals and chains of the Church, locked in one of they're most secure underground cells. Leaning against the wall, he did the only thing he could think of and began to sing softly to the silence.


**A/N**: Welcome. Its been a little while since I was able to write and publish anything but I'm hopefully making my come back now with this small one-shot. Now, **WARNINGS** are in place about **SPOILERS**. This is written after the last, most up to date chapter of -Man was released, **02/02/2011, Fate -Consciousness-.**

It is a song fic, the song is from a group called Trocadero, with the song called Spiritual. It may sound overly religious but its a good alternative rock group and the song is mostly just one of those plaintive questioning songs.

And before I ruin it any more, please read and enjoy!

* * *

So here he was, he thought to himself as he sat in the paper seals and chains of the Church, locked in one of they're most secure underground cells. Besides him, bound up in stronger chains and with paper charms randomly stuck on him, was Timcanpy; but this Timcanpy was the size of a large cart.

Allen didn't know how he'd finally jumped in size but the small golden golem had been randomly growing in size his Master had entrusted him to guide him to the Order. Wincing at the sharp memories his thoughts had dug up, Allen looked up at the ceiling, opening his mouth and quietly he began to sing.

"_Jesus I'm a broken man,_

_A broken man,_

_A broken man..._

_Jesus I'm a broken man,_

_Can you make me whole again?_

_Can you make me whole again?_"

His plaintive little pray seemed to swell and spiral out from him as he closed his eyes, his mind replaying the last few days over and over to him. With another pain-filled stab the image of Kanda came to the front of his mind, how he would always remember him; eyes filled with fire, his pretty face twisted into a scowl of hatred and his long hair flying around him. Now to forever go with that memory would be the smiling face of a boy he never knew but felt like he had, he'd watched them grow up together after all, in Kanda' memories. Alma. Alma Karma.

Once again the words slipped from his lips...

"_Jesus I'm a broken toy,_

_A broken toy,_

_A broken toy..._

_Jesus I'm a broken toy,_

_Can you make me whole again?_

_Can you make me..._

_Can you make me whole again?_"

The sound reverberated around the room making Timcanpy shift slightly in his chains as Allen leaned back against the wall behind him, head resting on the cold stones. As his heart throbbed with the sense of loss that filled him, he felt the faint touch of the Crowned Clown throbbing in sympathy. Love, hatred and loss pounded in they're shared heart and joined minds; tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"_Make me,_

_can you make me whole again?_

_Make me!_

_Can you make me whole again?_"

Opening his eyes and looking down at his free hand that rested on his knee, the skin was a shade of grey that he had only ever seen on his enemies. He was loosing his battle against the Noah inside of him and with the way his life was going at the moment, in the darkest parts of the night, he would wander if it was so bad to just give in and loose himself to the 14th.

But to do that would be to loose everything about himself, his mind, his memories and his own free will... no matter which side he took, it seemed he would loose it all to them anyway.

"_Jesus people play with me,_

_They took me,_

_Messed with me..._"

The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over as the wave of sorrow and loss washed over him but it was mixed with fear. He wouldn't let go of hope but fear filled him. The guards and the officials of the church had refused to tell him any news about anyone else in the Order, any of the other Exorcists. Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, Miranda... the list was no longer as extensive as it had once been up the many faces flashed through his mind as he tried once again to pray for the safety and health of his friends.

"_Jesus make me whole again,_

_Can you undo what's undone?_

_Can you make mine..._

_Can you make my soul again?_

_Make my,_

_Can you make my soul again?_"

Opening his eyes as the last notes rang around the dark stone cell, there was a noise outside of the door, in the corridor. It sounded strange, like someone had fallen down heavily onto the stone floor. Not moving except to lift his head up from where it rested on the stone, he was curious to see the door to his cell opening... and a strange man with glasses walking into the room...


End file.
